Casing-while-drilling is a technique that involves running the casing at the same time the well is being drilled. The operator locks a bottom hole assembly to the lower end of the casing. The bottom hole assembly has a pilot drill bit and a reamer for drilling the borehole as the casing is lowered into the earth. The operator pumps drilling mud down the casing string, which returns up the annulus surrounding the casing string along with cuttings. The operator may rotate the casing with the bottom hole assembly. Alternatively, the operator may employ a mud motor that is powered by the downward flowing drilling fluid and which rotates the drill bit.
When the total depth has been reached, unless the drill bit is to be cemented in the well, the operator will want to retrieve it through the casing string and install a cement valve for cementing the casing string. Also, at times, it may be necessary to retrieve the bottom hole assembly through the casing string prior to reaching total depth to replace the drill bit or repair instruments associated with the bottom hole assembly. One retrieval method employs a wireline retrieval tool that is lowered on wireline into engagement with the bottom hole assembly. The operator pulls upward on the wireline to retrieve the bottom hole assembly. While this is a workable solution in many cases, in some wells, the force necessary to pull loose the bottom hole assembly and retrieve it to the surface may be too high, resulting in breakage of the cable.
In another method, the operator reverse circulates to pump the bottom hole assembly back up the casing. One concern about reverse circulation is that the amount of pressure required to force the bottom hole assembly upward may be damaging to the open borehole. The pressure applied to the annulus of the casing could break down certain formations, causing lost circulation or drilling fluid flow into the formation. It could also cause formation fluid to flow into the drilling fluid and be circulated up the casing string.